1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an input device for detecting an external input, and more particularly, to hardware devices included in an input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, an electronic device provides various functions such as a communication function, music reproduction function, and camera function. In order to control such functions, a user input is required. To detect such an input, an electronic device including various input devices is required. Therefore, a general electronic device includes at least one physical key. For example, a power key, a home key, and a volume key as a hardware key may be mounted at the outside of the electronic device. When the user physically inputs a home key, the electronic device detects the user's home key input and performs a predetermined function.
Nowadays, users desire their portable electronic devices to have a small and/or thin form. In order to satisfy such user demands, components mounted within such electronic devices have been developed to have a size and thickness having a small form.
While the size and a thickness of components included within an electronic device are being reduced, the functions performed by the electronic devices have been increasing. It is difficult to continuously reduce the thickness of the electronic device while adding functions.
Input devices that detect external signals require certain constituent elements to perform such a function. However, such constituent components tend to increase the size and thickness of the electronic device. Balancing functionality and thickness of the device may necessitate reducing some of the functionality to achieve the desired thickness.